Errol
Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, was one of the main villains of Jak II and the main antagonist of Jak 3. He was a commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City serving under Baron Praxis and a Grand Champion of Haven City's racing circuit. The Commander is first introduced at the beginning of Jak II as he leads some Krimzon Guards to arrest Jak after his arrival in Haven City with Daxter. Daxter escapes, but Erol commands the Krimzon Guard to "forget the rat." Erol and Baron Praxis subject Jak to dark eco treatments for two years as part of a Dark Warrior program to fight the Metal Heads. When Daxter breaks him free Jak is itching for revenge on Praxis and Erol. Overview No information regarding Erol's childhood, adolescence, or other events in his life before his occupation as commander of the Krimzon Guard are explicitly revealed or even implied (Although, it could be implied that his parents could have been killed or abandoned him, resulting in his cold personality). His age is unknown, but he is most likely in his mid-to late 20s. He has no known relatives or parents and does not even seem to have any friends. He debuts in Jak II, when he leads a group of Krimzon Guard to arrest Jak as he arrives through the time portal into Haven City. Before Jak is knocked out by a guard, Erol informs him that they've been waiting for him. Keira The only amicable relationship he seems to possess is with Keira. Although the two never directly interact on screen, a budding relationship is implied through both Keira and Erol's remarks about each other. Keira appeared to take a liking to Erol at one point, regarding him as "the best racer she'd ever seen" and defending him when Jak questioned his character. Erol was clearly interested in Keira ("someday she'll be MY mechanic") and this was the source of much rivalry between him and Jak. Baron Praxis comments that "If you spent half as much time searching for the little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl," they would have tracked down the heir to Haven City, indicating that Erol has spent quite a bit of time with her. Erol's Death After losing to Jak in the NYFE Class 1 Race, Erol attempted to kill Jak by running over him with his NYFE-racer. However, Jak jumped out of the way and Erol instead crashed into a month's supply of Eco. He is presumed dead, and is not seen nor heard from again until Jak 3. Cyber-Errol In Jak 3, it is revealed that Erol was rebuilt as a cyborg by Krimzon Guard robot troops. Of his original body, only half of his face and his right hand remain. The Dark Makers possibly aided in the reconstruction of Errol's body, as it has the same shape as a Dark Maker soldier. This time around, he leads the Krimzon Guard independently, now preoccupied with destroying the world and all Light Eco. He also seems to command the Metal Heads as both the KG and Metals Heads attack together. In a cutscene, he is found telling a wasteland Metal-Saur to collect all the Eco Crystals. Cyber-Errol spends most of his time in the floating Krimzon Guard War Factory and frequently communicates with the ominous Dark Makers with whom he has made arrangements to attain the power necessary to do with the world what he wishes. However, his endeavors are hindered when Jak breaches the War Factory security and fights Erol; the War Factory is destroyed. Cyber-Errol's Death Cyber-Errol is the final boss of Jak 3. He descends from the orbiting Dark Maker ship in space piloting the massive Dark Maker Terraformer. In a lengthy battle involving many specific procedures, Cyber-Errol is eventually defeated when the head of the Terraformer is damaged and Jak takes one last shot at the cockpit, presumably defeating him for good. Spelling Erol's name is alternately spelled with one or two Rs. In Jak II and Daxter, it is spelled Erol, while in the Jak 3 end-game model viewer both incarnations (normal and Cyber) are referred to as Errol. Typically his organic form is referred to as "Erol" while the cybernetic form is "Errol," however this is a matter of personal choice or judgment. Trivia *On Erol's left shoulder-plate is the Precuror Alphabet. Translated into English, it reads, from left to right, "COMMANDER". An obvious point-out to his Krimzon Guard status. Category:Characters